Demons coming out
by Enicia24
Summary: Sakura has been gone for a few years to "find herself". Well she found it and is coming home. ONly to be sent on a mission 3 days later. She has learned some new spells and jutsu's to try out on her friends. Just wait till the Demons Come Out.


Demons Coming Out

Yo, what's up my peeps? lol Yeah well I have another story. And yes, it is Sakura centric if you don't get it by now well here it is. I love Sakura centric stories. I really like the ones where a bunch of guys like her. She is not a whore or a slut but a Pimp. lol anyways here it is.

It was just one of those days, thought Sakura Haruno as she and the other ninja from her village sped through the fire country forest. They were on a mission that was in reality a C class mission but hey, they were being paid. They were supposed to escort Subuko no Gaara and Kankuro back to their village where Temari was waiting. It was truly laughable that the Kage of Suna and his older brother were in need of an escort. An escort that was supposed to protect them if they were attacked. I mean come on they could probably kick any of our buts if they worked together let alone any amount of rouge nin. Sure Sakura knew that the Akatsuki were still after Naruto but come on it did not take all of the other males of the rookie teams not to mention her own to protect him.

'**I think Shiosu just wanted to send us on a mission that would relax us, but still get paid.'**

'_Relax like hell that is true she was drunk and probably just wanted to get rid of Naruto for a while. And in doing so she is annoying the frick out of us.'_

'**Ha sucks to be you.'**

'_You are me inner chan. I swear to Kami or whoever the hell God there is that if Naruto does not shut up I will personally deliver him to the Akatsuki.'_

Everyone else was of course oblivious to Sakura's evil thoughts. They had reached the clearing and were just standing there waiting for someone to make a move. Naruto of course was the first to make that move by dun dun dun glomping Gaara.

Gaara struggled under the weight of the orange wearing ninja. Everyone else was either sweat dropping or laughing. Except Sakura, she was still thinking of ways to shut Naruto up.

"Oi, Gaara guess what. Sakura's finally back." Yelled Naruto excitedly.

This snapped our pink haired beauty out of her thoughts. She began glaring at Naruto and the other boys were included in this because all of them yes all including Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Gaara yes even Gaara was laughing at what Naruto said.

"Naruto I think he knows that." Said Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" The blond yelled and latched onto Sakura squeezing the life out of her. He had been hugging her ever chance he got since she got back. Making up for lost time he said. IT was starting to piss her off. No actually it had pissed her off after the fifth time but now it was showing.

And how you may ask? Why like this. Her short cherry blossom hair was now streaming around her and an evil murderous aura pouring out of her. Everyone yes all of those mighty ninja, macho macho men, men who could take down any number of ninja and still look unfazed cowered. Because there was a rule that the men in the leaf and eventually sand village found out. DON'T PISS OFF SAKURA HARUNO IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I've just missed you so much." Naruto explained in a small voice that was slowly getting quieter as he went along.

'_Calm down. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Calm down.'_

'**Like shit we should calm down.'**

'Think of how jealous Ino-pig was of you when you got back.'

That thought calmed Sakura down and made her giggle inside her head a little. Ino was jealous of her figure because for a while she was the best looking. But then Sakura finally finished growing up. And when she showed her friends, they were speechless. Until finally Hinata said Damn Sakura what are you taking? They all laughed and Ino grew jealous but then she wanted to touch them to make sure they were real she said. Of course, it was after that that Sakura found out her friend was Bi and was dating Hinata. But hey, Sakura had been on a really long mission and had not seen anyone in two years. That was two days ago and she was back on a mission.

"It's okay Naruto its okay. You didn't mean to I know you didn't." Sakura drew a deep breath and gave a small smile.

"Great now that Sakura doesn't want to kill Naruto we should set up camp here for the night." Stated Kakashi. Everyone got to work on camp and Sakura finished setting up tents while the other were doing their jobs. As she worked, Sakura contemplated doing a jutsu that she had learned while on her travels. It was a very difficult one that had taken her months to gain. It was held in a temple and she had to go through training and tests to find out if she was worthy to posses the secrets of the temple.

The training the priests put her through tested her to the end of her strength and endurance. They made her tests especially hard because she was a woman and they thought she was beneath them. She repeated the thought of sexist bastards many times through the months. However, she got better and that is what mattered to her. After proving her self worthy, they finally taught her their secrets, which took more time, and it was worth it. Especially since they gave her all the scrolls of their temple because not only were they experts in healing and sealing. The oldest priest had the ability to look into the future and they knew they were going to be attacked and all of them killed so they gave her everything. So that the knowledge could survive.

One of the jutsus was actually a spell that she so desperately wanted to use and when the chance came, she would.

Well her chance had come and Sakura was resultant to take it. Sakura smirked creeping out Naruto and Kiba who were working near her.

"Hey Sakura chan what's so funny?" Asked Kiba.

"Nothin just thinking of something I heard while I was away." This caught everyone's attention they all wanted to know what the blossom had been up to. By now, the fire was built and everyone was sitting around it while fish were roasting over the fire.

"Oh come on Sakura please, tell us what went down I know you told the girls." Pleaded Naruto with those puppy dog eyes that always get to you.

"And how do you know that?" Asked Sakura.

"Such a drag, cause Ino was going on and on about something that has to do with you. And it was not the troublesome excitement from you just being home. But it was something else which means you told her something." Explained Shikamaru.

"Hinata was giggling and blushing plus when Shino and I asked her what it was she stuttered out that it was nothing." Started Kiba.

"And that always means there is something going on." Finished Shino.

"When Lee wanted to greet you Tenten told him you dealt with enough on the mission and you didn't need much more excitement." Neji continued the reasoning. Now they all knew that there were other chakra signatures around them but they pretended they didn't. Fist get Info out of Sakura. Second, fight enemy ninja.

"Bah they don't know anything except for what was in some pictures of my friends. And they were just surprised by how cute they were. I believe Ino's exact words were. 'Damn Sakura why do you always get the bishi. It is just not fair.' It was pretty funny. And then there was the fact Ino felt me up but hey she wanted to know if they were real and they are." Sakura said all this with a smile while most of the guys were imagining Ino groping Sakura and had to stop a nosebleed. "Of course after she did I was told she was going out with Hinata. And to be fair Hinata got to give a good squeeze then Tenten and Temari said 'might as well since everyone else did." After that, most if not all of the guys fainted from blood loss not to mention all the enemy ninja around them were apparently males and fainted too.

Sakura smirked at the reaction of the boys and got to work tying all of them up. She then ate her dinner and went to bed.

The next morning Sakura woke up to the clam and relaxing sounds of the forest. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing lightly, the animals were scurrying around and there were muffled yells that sounded like ninja. Sakura sighed in contentment.

'**Wait what was that last one.'**

'_Let's see muffled sounds of yelling. Oh, my god forgot about the guys. You think they will be mad?'_

'**No I don't think so.' **Said inner sarcastically.

'_Don't give me that tone I know that we tied them up but still it was pretty funny.'_

'**Hey does that sound like birds chirping to you.'**

'_Yeah, hmm, lots of birds. Oh no Kakashi sensei.'_

Sakura rushed out of her tent and saw all of the boys still in most of their bonds and the enemy ninja out of theirs'.

"What the hell. Aww man I know I shouldn't have tried that knot on them. That's what you get when you trust some idiots who go surfing with sharks." Sakura said while walking over to her team. She pulled a kunai out of nowhere. No seriously, it came out of nowhere. She had on a tight black tank top with a red rose on the back and some dark green short shorts. She began to cut the ropes from her team and the sand ninja. When she was done, they all stood up and faced the enemy ninja. (All right, everyone guess who these ninja are come on guess. If you get it right you get a cookie.) IT was the dun dun AKATSUKI. Cookies to all who guessed correctly.

Everyone got into a fighting position.

"Alright everyone we are gonna have to fight our way out. Sakura can you … Sakura, where are you?" Asked Kakashi everyone even the Akatsuki started looking for the pink haired woman.

"Tobi found Sakura chan, the sakura is in the tree!" Yelled Tobi excitedly. Everyone looked at the tree Tobi was pointing at. And what do you know there was Sakura sitting on a branch looking down at them.

"Eh Sakura chan why are you up there you need to be down here to defend Gaara believe it." Shouted Naruto with as much hypernes to mach Tobi.

"Yeah um Naruto this is a C rank mission. They are S rank opponents. Out of the mission details. Now it some mutated rabid squirrels came and attacked I would be all over it. But as you can see they are not squirrels just a bunch of dudes in clothes that either look like woman or like some science experiment." Stated Sakura with some amusement in her voice.

"Your one to talk you pink haired heathenness bitch." Yelled Hidan.

"Yes I am a bitch how nice of you to notice. And so what I have pink hair and green eyes. You have white hair and fuchsia eyes, which are so much worse than, pink. Besides at least I am supposed to look like a girl." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Ha un. She got you, you religious freak un." Yelled out the longhaired blond.

"Oh god you have got to be kidding me." Sakura jumped down from the tree and waked up to deidara. "Another blond haired blue eyed person. Really it is like some sort of German or Swedish stereotype."

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura chan?" Asked Naruto.

"Ya know stereotype as in basing something off of what is thought to be common in a race or religion." Stated Sakura as though from memory.

"No no I get that I mean what were those other things you were talking about." Said Naruto.

"OH right sorry. See Swedish and German are these countries in Europe . When people think of them they usually think of blond haired and blue-eyed people." Sid Sakura while giving him a brilliant smile.

"Was there any point to this conversation?" Asked Kisame.

"Why yes there was actually me talking and answering some questions gave me the chance to capture you again." Stated Sakura. They all looked at the Akatsuki who were tied up again. Smiling brightly Sakura went to her tent pulled her boots out of her bag and started to pack up the tent. Seeing what she did the others began to pack up and when they were done started travelling to Konoha.

"You guys do realize that we left the Akatsuki back there. And they have most likely gotten out of their bonds. And they most likely are chasing us right now." Said Sakura as they were running through the trees. After she said so all if the boys fell out of the trees and onto the Akatsuki chasing them.

"You were right, Believe it." Shouted Naruto. Sakura shook her head and leapt down. She picked up Itachi and threw him aside. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she bent down and pulled a plant out of the ground. She reached into her pack and pulled out a flask. Sakura proceeded to rip a leaf off the plant and crush it in her fist then let is drip into the flask. She swirled the contents of the flask and put the plant back in the ground.

"Hmm that will have to do for now. Now all I need is some lilac and dogwood. Then a little bit of sand and some of their chakra. Should probably be ready in a few days. Be best if it was on a full moon. Hey anyone know when the next full moon is?" Sakura yelled from her mutterings.

"In three days, un." Replied our favorite bomber.

"Thanks, gives me just enough time." Sakura smirked again and started through the trees. The other fallowed and the Akatsuki just went the other way.

* * *

Oh incase you were wondering the thing Ino was jealous about is Sakura's bust size. Girl grew up like Tsunade only just a bit smaller. Yeah I know it goes fast but will slow down and have more detail in the next chapters. Umm so if any on has any a sugestions please review.

Oh and my friend when I told her about it got all ify about the whole InoHinata thing so if you think Hinatat should end up with Naruto at the end tell me. If enough poeple tell me to change it I will. The people will chose but just know that it will kinda damper the really good plot I already have planned.

Just a hint for ya "Naruto and Kyubbi, Gaara and Shukaku fighting" Review and tell me what you thing por favor. Arigato for reading my story.


End file.
